The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having at least two functional regions, which are in each case assigned to the relative movement and/or unlocking of different components of the vehicle seat, and interrogation means between the functional regions.
DE 195 14 380 A1 discloses a fitting of the above-described type which has, in a first functional region on the axis of rotation of the backrest, a control disk which is stepped in the radial direction and which is interrogated by means of a control finger. The control finger is connected via a Bowden cable to a locking device of a floor-locking means as a second functional region. Before the floor-locking means is unlocked, the interrogation means are used to find out the position of the backrest.
An aspect of the present invention is the provision of a fitting that is generally of the type mentioned above, but that further includes expanded functioning options.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, has at least two functional regions, which are in each case assigned to the relative movement and/or unlocking of different components of the vehicle seat, and interrogation means between the functional regions, wherein the interrogation means includes pulling means, which is designed in closed form, between the functional regions.
Because the interrogation means has a pulling means, which is designed in closed form (i.e. is guided as a loop), between the functional regions, pulling forces can be transmitted in two opposite directions via said pulling means, i.e. mutual interrogations of the functional regions take place in both directions, with the result that the two functional regions are kinematically coupled. This design enables forces caused by misuse to be absorbed, thereby preventing the vehicle seat from being operated incorrectly in a manner contravening safety regulations. The interrogation function and load-absorbing means are preferably separated, i.e. the pulling means has only to transmit or absorb the abovementioned forces caused by misuse. A cable, a strap or a chain, for example, may be used as the pulling means.
Rollers, over which the pulling means is guided in the functional regions, offer the advantage of low friction and, in the event of the pulling means being fitted in a rotationally fixed manner to the roller, for example with drivers in the manner of a seal, under which a defined engagement of gearwheels and chains is also to be understood, offer the advantage of it being possible for a torque to be transmitted. It is possible, by selection of the diameter of the roller, for the forces caused by misuse to be reduced, so that they can be better absorbed. The first roller, which is assigned to the first functional region, is therefore preferably connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a pivotable component of the vehicle seat in order to transmit the pivoting movement of this component to the pulling means. The second roller, which is assigned to the second functional region, can then be mounted in a freely rotatable manner, in which case the pulling means preferably transmits the position and rotational movement of the first roller to the second roller, i.e. is effective between the two functional regions without the use of any components possibly operating in the self-locking range. The second roller preferably then has a stop which limits and, in particular, depending on the current position, prevents, a pivoting movement of a further pivotable component of the vehicle seat or of a unit connected in a rotationally fixed manner to this component, so that the former component and this further component are kinematically coupled to each other for interrogation purposes and for preventing misuse.
In a structurally preferred design, the second roller is designed with a somewhat larger diameter and fits over the unit, which is smaller in diameter and has a locking disk with a cutout which extends radially inward, the stops of the second roller being formed on a radially inwardly pointing cam arranged within the cutout. This arrangement saves on structural space, reduces a torque introduced via the unit and, at the same time, protects the interacting subregions of the cam and cutout from external influences from the radial direction.
The invention can be used in all vehicle seats in which the movement of different components is to be coupled via interrogation, for example, the backrest-pivoting movement together with a movement of a height adjuster or a longitudinal adjuster or with the locking state of a locking device.